TMNT New Beginnings: Rise of the Turtles
by Flamestar12345
Summary: Taylor and Rachael are just ordinary girls. One day they find mutagen. Guess the turtles have new sisters. Now they are 12, and 15. time to go up to the surface.


**Chapter 1**

Taylor, Rachael, you have shown greatness in training. You've had a hard start, but now today you are ready to become full ninjas. From today on, you are no longer trainees, but now you are ninjas!" Splinter announced. Taylor sat up, and bowed as she was given her mace, and bow. Rachael stood up and took her Tessen.

"Yay! Rachael Taylor!" everyone cheered. It has been five years, Taylor and Rachael are now twelve. The six turtles went to the kitchen where Mikey made algae, and extra worms.

"That was amazing!" Taylor squealed.

"And tomorrow is our mutation day! Two days in a row we celebrate!" Mikey yelled jumping on the table.

"Night guys." Taylor said padding into her room. With tired eyes, Taylor set aside her weapons, and fell asleep. Taylor awoke to see she was watching herself back then as a trainee.

"Hajime!" Splinter said. Taylor stood still with Rachael nervous as all four turtles started to fight.

"Taylor, Rachael Hajime!" Splinter said again.

"What do we do?" asked Rachael. Splinter bent down and whispered to them, "Your injuries are still there, but almost healed. Use it and fake being hurt, and use it as a advantage. Plus a little kiss won't hurt." Splinter said with a wink. Taylor looked at Mikey dancing around Donnie. She also looked over at Rachael blushing while watching Leo.

"Youme! Again, but this time it's last turtle standing. Attack Taylor, and Rachael now." Splinter commanded. Taylor ducked, and kicked Donnie to the side with a side kick. Using her mace, Taylor grabbed Raph's sai, and threw it to the side. She kicked Mikey, and he fell to the ground. Taylor grinned as Mikey sat down, and saw Raph come ramming into her. Taylor slid back, and pretended to be winded.

"Oh sorry." Raph said coming over. Taylor jumped up, and rammed into Raph sending him back. Before she could get him down, Donnie came, and sweeped her to the ground. As Taylor fell, she spun on her shell, and kicked Donnie down. She sat next to Mikey watching Rachael become backed to a wall. She saw Splinter wink at Rachael, and nod. Taylor smiled so wide she thought her head would explode. As Raph, and Leo lunged at Rachael, she ducked, kicked Raph down, and squared up with Leo. Taylor squealed as Rachael jumped, and kissed Leo on the cheek. Without hesitation, Taylor jumped up, and screamed. Rachael sweeped kicked Leo to the ground, and chuckled.

"Nice try Leo." Rachael said sitting with them.

"Rachael, Taylor, good job. A ninja uses any technique to survive, you have showed that today, and are becoming quite good ninjas." Splinter said with a chuckle. Taylor awoke then to see Rachael shaking her awake.

"What were you dreaming? I heard you laughing." Rachael said walking out with her.

"Oh nothing, just dreamed of a kiss." Taylor said laughing.

"We promised to never talk about that." Rachael said with a glare. "Just because I kissed him on time doesn't mean we are together." Taylor laughed, and went to the dojo. She squared up with Rachael, and waited for the turtles to be ready. Mikey started to run, and dance around Leo.

"Oh yeah, Michelangelo's on the move!" he said dodging a swing from Leo. " You know what to do! I'm here! I'm there! I could be anywhere! How do you stop what you can't see?" As Mikey ran, Leo turned his sword, and hit Mikey in the stomach.

"Like that?" Leo retorted in a question.

"Good on Leo…" Mikey said falling on the ground. Taylor looked over to see Raph just standing there.

 _Here we go again._ Taylor thought.

"Alright Donnie, put down the staff, and no one gets hurt." Raph said.

"You said that last time Raph, and then you hurt me." Donnie said.

"Well less than I would have." Raph said.

"Yeah right." Donnie said. He started attacking Raph, and going all out until Raph took his staff.

"Should've dropped the staff?" Donnie asked nervous.

"Should've dropped the staff." Raph said breaking it, and started to hit him on the shell. Taylor squared up with Rachael, and started to attack her swing her mace. She kicked, and blocked all of Rachael's moves.

"Looks like your out of moves." Taylor mocked. She jumped, and kicked Rachael down. As Rachael sat down, Taylor was kicked from behind, and she hit the tree falling down.

"You were saying?" Rachael asked. She ignored her, and watched as Raph, and Leo were both equal match before Raph knocked his one sword, and flipped him.

"Youme!" Splinter said walking in. "My sons and daughters you all did very well."

"But I did better." Raph said interrupting.

"This is about self improving Raphael, Not winning and losing." Splinter said.

"I know sensei, but I won, and they lost." Raph said with a smirk. Taylor smirked as Splinter, hit a pressure point to which Raph said,"But! What's really important that we all tried our best! Good job everyone." Splinter chuckled as Raph fell. Taylor smiled, and stood up walking out with everyone.


End file.
